


I’ve Never Met a God Before

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Greek god au, Iwa finds out that Oikawa is a god, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: “Most people freak out when I tell them. They can’t handle the idea of ageing while I’ll stick around looking young and beautiful forever.”“Is your narcissism to do with being a god as well, or...?”“Ha ha,” Oikawa deadpanned, “You’re hilarious.”——This was a prize for my writing giveaway thing that I held on Instagram (@marauderstwitterau) for one of the three winners, Bee (@zuzupetzs)!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I’ve Never Met a God Before

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Iwa mentions thinking he’s going to die, but he’s just being dramatic because he doesn’t understand that he’s in love

For Bee (@zuzupetzs) ❤️congrats! 

“It’s obvious now that I think about it.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Hajime raised an eyebrow, looking blankly at the man he was with. 

Or rather, god. Or God? He probably shouldn’t ask whether or not he should be using a capital letter to address him. It’s not as if he would be writing it down any time soon anyway. It was simply a fact. A statement. Hajime Iwaizumi was kind of, sort of dating a god. It was completely an accident. 

Well, dating him wasn’t an accident, that was completely intentional and honestly a decision he definitely didn’t regret. He was just unaware that Tooru Oikawa was a literal god. 

But like he said, it was obvious now that he thought about it. He always had just something about him that made him seem... different. In a good way. In a _great_ way. How the sun always seemed to shine on him, how pure birds like doves would practically live in his garden, how he always smelled of roses. 

Not that Iwaizumi made a habit of smelling him, or anything. 

Oikawa simply smiled, “Well, you’re taking it better than most.” 

“Wait, most?” 

“Well, yes,” Oikawa continued, walking backwards through the park so he could still keep up the conversation, “Most people freak out when I tell them. They can’t handle the idea of ageing while I’ll stick around looking young and beautiful forever.” 

“Is your narcissism to do with being a god as well, or...?” 

“Ha ha,” He deadpanned, “You’re hilarious.” 

“So, what are you the god of?” Iwaizumi asked, hesitant to broach the topic. Depending on who you asked, there could be any number of gods. Some religions stated there was only one, and he wasn’t too sure how he’d feel about Oikawa being the one being who created the universe and everything in it. 

“Love, and beauty.” 

Oh, that was _worse_. 

They reached the pond in the middle of the park, gated off with ankle-high ropes that you could easily step over. They stopped beside it, hands tucked into their pockets, and looked out over the water. Almost immediately, two swans appeared from where they’d been sleeping under a nearby tree and swam towards them. 

“Sorry about the birds, Iwa,” Oikawa chirped, not sounding sorry at all, “They’re a... thing.” 

“They follow you everywhere?” Iwaizumi tried to ask but he was drowned out by a loud honk from one of the swans. 

Oikawa laughed anyway, and Iwaizumi’s heart tried to kill him by skipping too many beats then what was natural. 

“Iwa-chan?” He started, turning away from the pond, “I want you to know that I don’t just date humans to mess with them. I don’t date a lot, actually. I can never quite tell who falls in love with me because that’s what I do to them, or who falls in love with me because... because they actually love me. So... I’m not... this means something to me. That’s all.” 

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, and he tried to hide his face in the collar of his coat. It wasn’t a particularly warm day, but in that moment he felt like he could jump into the pond with the swans to stop himself from overheating. 

Oikawa seemed to sense this and turned away, fussing with his glasses instead. 

The quiet passed over them easily, and as welcomed as it was, Iwaizumi also felt it was... unusual. Oikawa could barely keep to himself on a good day, so for him to actually let Iwaizumi take a moment to collect himself was unheard of. 

He took a deep breath, “I’ve never met a god before.” 

For the second time in so many minutes, Oikawa laughed. And Iwaizumi’s heart did that thing again where he thought he was going to die. It wouldn’t be a bad way to go, he decided. To die listening to his laugh. 

Then he wondered if that was actually possible seeing as, you know, Oikawa was actually a god. 

“Maybe you have and you just haven’t realised,” Oikawa suggested, “You never know.” 

“Next you’ll be telling me Kageyama is the god of, I don’t know, the underworld, or something.” 

Oikawa shrugged. 

“You’re not serious.” 

He held Iwaizumi’s gaze for a moment, then his facade cracked and he actually snorted, covering his face with his hand, “Oh, your face! I’m kidding, I’m kidding. He’s not.” 

Satisfied, Iwaizumi turned his attention back to the swans which had returned to the lake together. 

“He’s the god of the hunt,” Oikawa admitted quietly. 

Iwaizumi swallowed, and turned to glare at Oikawa. 

“What?” The god pouted, “Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Tooru? Stop talking shit,” Iwaizumi requested, and then he reached out a hand to cup his jaw and kissed him softly. Oikawa leaned into him, humming a little happy noise at the back of his throat that Iwaizumi felt vibrate through him. 

After a moment, Oikawa pulled back, “Thanks for not taking this badly. I think I would have freaked out if you’d have freaked out, and that would have been embarrassing for me. I mean, come on. Really? Me? Getting freaked out?” 

“Tooru? Again; stop talking shit.”


End file.
